Take me to the other side
by The Pleasure Principle
Summary: Bonnie wants to say goodbye before she finally leaves but somehow she ended up in Damon's head. One shot to the song 'Other side' by Jason Derulo. Maybe more comes..if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys here's a little oneshot from 'after life'. I hope I'm not too out of character..**

**song: Jason Derulo- Other side (probably you never thought about this as a sad song but for me it completely fits..)**

**Enjoy and tell me what do you think! Thank you! **

* * *

_Bonnie Bennett always tried to be the best friend she could be to all of her friends. She always tried to do everything for their happiness and safety no matter what. She never cared about the consequential costs, only the reassurance that her friends will be alright in the end. She never cared about herself because she considered her friends worth much more than her own self. And then she did it again. She sacrificed everything for them literally yet she was still unhappy because she couldn't protect them anymore. She can't take care of them and because of this, she felt like she had failed them. It looks like her everything wasn't enough..._

She stood in the middle of the cold room and blankly looked down at her dead body. She didn't have the strength to say anything, it was unbelievable. Bonnie Bennett is dead. She died. She is now a ghost looking at her lifeless body. She was so young; she had her whole life ahead of her. Kids, family, friends, university, work.._.normal things._ She had to laugh at the thought of normal things...like that was ever going to happen with her best friends being vampires and her role as a witch. She was a witch and this end was meant to be hers. She sighed as she tried to collect her thoughts together. She has to say goodbye. Yes, that's what she will do.

She quickly found some candles. She put the candles around her in a circle and sat in the middle. She closed her eyes and concentrated...

She felt the wave almost immediately it was surprisingly fast. Unfortunately something had gone wrong and she wasn't in Jeremy's head. How would she know? The mere fact that it was too dark and cold for her taste was the first clue. She felt death. This dream belonged to the other side that's why it was so fast. She didn't have to break any barriers.

"What have you done little witch?" A vampire...they're dead. She was in Damon's head.

The darkness slowly disappeared and she could see as Damon walked towards her, pure concern displayed on his wrinkle-free face. Bonnie felt that she was starting to lose it and it wasn't because of Damon. She had come to the realization that she would never get the chance to see her friends again.

"Bonnie?" Bonnie looked into the blue eyes that showed so much care she had never witnessed in her living life in Mystic Falls. It should be because she's in his head; she could see the human Damon. The Damon who has feelings and doesn't act like a jerk most of the time. There was no audience, just the two of them so they can skip the show of banters and aneurisms.

She opened her mouth but only a desperate sigh left her lips. Damon saw the fear in her eyes and he acted without thinking. Bonnie coughed by surprise when she suddenly felt Damon's strong arms around her but she found herself hugging him back. Her hands went around his upper body and her fingers sank into the famous black leather jacket. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent deeply. She felt herself strong again; Damon held her back gently, he didn't caress her, there was nothing romantic in the hug but somehow Bonnie felt like Damon's body vibrated under her fingertips and at the same time, she felt the vibration in herself as well.

"Is this a dream?" Damon's voice was confused when he let Bonnie go. "I don't remember going to sleep."

Bonnie bit her lip as she thought of an explanation. They didn't even notice they are still holding hands. "Kind of..."

"You're in my head...you did something." Damon looked at the witch like he would try to read off her facial expressions.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't want to be in your head." Bonnie felt like she needed to defend herself as to why she was in Damon's head instead of anyone else.

"You think you called the wrong number." Something in his sentence caught Bonnie's attention.

"I _think_?" she repeated as if surprised that he would even make such an obvious question in a serious and meaningful tone. Damon rolled his eyes dramatically and takes back a step. "Tell me the last time when you called Gilbert instead of me when you were in trouble." Bonnie couldn't help but smile, she's definitely gonna miss this handsome bastard. "C'mon! Tell me where you are so I can save your ass."

Bonnie laughed, two tear drops rolled down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away with the back of her right hand. "Bonnie?" Damon's annoyed voice switched to concern again. Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated, she needed to calm down...

"Bonnie what's this?" When she opened her eyes she had to smile again. "A good memory." She replied and looked down to see her clothes from the 60's dance. Damon had also worn the same black shirt and jeans that he did wear back then. They were at the school; everything was the same as last time.

"Why do you need a good memory?" Damon doesn't care about the clothes or the place; he locked his eyes on Bonnie with his eyebrows furrowed. He started to realize what was happening; he already was there before—under a tree with Rose. When Bonnie asked him, "Shall we dance please?" he snapped. "I'm not playing this game! Go and find baby Gilbert, he's your kinda person for this sappy shit!"

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement, "You're right." She said quietly, "It would be best if I just left." With that, she turned her back on Damon and started heading back to the other side. It didn't take a few steps before Damon roughly grabbed her hand, turned her back and pulled her against himself. Bonnie looked up at him with fear and desperation in her eyes. Damon strongly squeezed her hand and Bonnie started to search his eyes since she couldn't tell if he was more angry or nervous as he looked down at her with a trembling face and a clenched jaw. The last time Bonnie looked at him like this was when he tried to get back the necklace from her. That was the time she was ever afraid him or any vampire for that matter. Since she got accustomed to her powers, she has had lesser things to be afraid of.

Damon loosened his grip around Bonnie's arm then he fully let go. "I can't hear the music." He said and lifted his hands up just like the last time. Bonnie smiled at him thankfully and put her hand in his. The music filled the room when their fingers intertwined.

The dance was much more peaceful than the first time. There were no disturbing words; they didn't have to worry about Elena or anybody else. For the first time in a long time, Bonnie felt like she finally is at a normal ball with a great dancer as a dancing partner. Damon held her back against his chest, leaned into her neck and Bonnie felt as he inhaled her fragrance like he wanted to remember every detail of her. She closed her eyes and leaned into the vampire. Everything felt so pleasant, so perfect. The way their bodies touched as Damon's breath caused tingles to her neck to their fingers intertwining in sync. Everything was so beautiful.

"I've always wanted to do this." Damon whispered in her ear; he turns Bonnie around and faces her. Their faces were only inches away from one another. Damon looked deeply into the green eyes but he didn't waste time for too long. When his mouth met with Bonnie's, the first thing she wanted was to protest but when the sweet electricity filled her body, she slipped her hand around the vampire's neck and kissed him back as slowly and tenderly just the way he kissed her. Damon's hands gently ran over her sides and his fingers slightly touched her skin through her dress. Bonnie deepened the kiss; she had nothing to lose so why can't she embrace the moment? Damon gave her the perfect goodbye, there's no point in protesting.

It was a sad irony that their tongues danced together as if they were always meant to be together, like they were the other side of each other. As corny as it sounds, the missing piece in their assorted puzzles. As soon as they kissed, they felt the connection and their short lived fate of being together. They were always looking for the other side and now they finally found it a little too late.

Damon had clung onto Bonnie with as much strength as he could muster like he never wanted to let go of her. It wasn't unrequited because suddenly, Bonnie found herself squeezing back with as much force if not even more than Damon. "I don't want to go." She whispered when they took a break. She looked up at him desperately waiting for him to save her somehow although she knew it was beyond impossible. This was the first time she spoke honestly since she had found her corpse. Damon's answer was another kiss because he found the words too painful to say.

"Damon...Damon!"

Damon twitched when he heard his name from somewhere behind the fog. "Damon!" he gripped Bonnie's hand even tighter to the brink of almost breaking it off but at the moment, he didn't care. "DAMON!"

"NO!" he shouted as he felt Bonnie slipping out of his hands. Before she completely disappeared he heard her whisper. "Save me!"

When he opened his eyes he was at the boarding house. Elena knelt beside him, her eyes filled with tears. "Damon!" she repeated. When she saw that he was awake, she told him what he already knew. "It's Bonnie! She's dead. Bonnie died!"

Damon frowned as his jaw clenched. "Not when I'm still here."


	2. Chapter 2 I need you to hold me

_**Hey guys thank you soooo much for the reviews / alerts/ faves I'm so glad! so here's the sequel , I hope you will like it! song: 'Scared of Lonely' by Beyonce**  
_

* * *

_She believed in Heaven; in her mind__,__ Heaven was the most wonderful place in the world: bright, peaceful and quiet… _

The constant coldness was unbearable, one of the worst things when death happens to you. The frigidness and pitch darkness; she felt like she was in a cave. There was never enough light to see what was around her. It was cold and even though she didn't need it anymore, there was no air so she always felt like she could drown at any moment.

She can't spend her life/afterlife/death or whatever this was by spending it in this hellhole. She felt like she stuck somewhere in some limbo between life and death and she knew she couldn't stay there for the rest of her existence. No matter what direction she was heading in, she had to keep moving towards somewhere…

_The worst thing was the loneliness. _She wasn't afraid of that dark cave and the fact that she had to stay there but she feared the fact she had to stay there all _alone_. She didn't like the idea of being estranged from everyone and everything.

So she did the only thing that she could do: she laid down and closed her eyes in hopes she would find some peace in her sleep…

_It didn't take a few minutes before she felt her head start to get fizzy. She felt like she was on a journey, the shortest but the most peaceful she has ever experienced in her whole life. _

"You need to stop with these sudden visits; you make me look like a girl with all the fainting."

Bonnie's eyes were as wide as they could ever be as she cracked a disbelieving smile onto her full lips. "Damon..." she whispered the man's name who didn't wait for her to come closer by making his own steps towards her to then close his arms around her tightly.

"Bonnie…how are you?" he asked when they released each other. He knew this was the stupidest question that he could ask but what else should he say? Maybe he should say he's thinking of committing suicide because so far he couldn't find anything in the living world to help him bring her back... Maybe there was a solution on the dead side…and even if there isn't any, it's better to be there with her than to be alive without her.

He can't tell her what he hasn't found because he shouldn't be thinking about things like this. How could he leave Elena alone especially when he finally got her? Why is he suddenly feeling this way towards the witch? What's happening to him?

Bonnie forced a smile "Deadly..." she said then she quickly changed the topic. "How are the others? How are things going with Silas? Have you found someone else who could help you? Another witch…"

Damon's jaw clenched as he looked down at the witch, "For God's sake Bonnie why can't you just think about yourself instead of everyone else in the goddamn town?!" Bonnie was silenced by the vampire's behavior that caught her by surprise. For a long time, they looked into each other's eyes increasing the obvious tension in the room.

Damon was the first to break eye contact but his eyes didn't stroll too far. He looked at Bonnie's delicious lips and she knew he was reminiscing about the last time they locked lips. When he looked into her eyes again, his eyes were different. Bonnie could see the lust in them and weirdly enough, the undeniable fear. "Damon…" she breathed his name but before she could say anything else, Damon closed his eyes and opened them bringing them back to square one—or at least the restraining of feelings desire and want for more.

"Everyone's fine." He stated bitterly. "You just…just stick to dealing with your situation first. You can be the hero again when you come back." With that, he turned his back to Bonnie. It took seeing his back to take a look around the place and realize that she was in the Grill…or at least a carbon copy of the Grill. She followed Damon to a table in the corner.

"I'm sure the other side is very boring you must get lonely." Damon explained when he saw Bonnie's confused face. "I thought you could use some company." "….Or something like that." He added when he looked around and saw the faceless people in the room.

Bonnie smiled and sat down in front of the vampire. After a few moments of silence, Bonnie finally spoke, "So…how long have I been…"she wasn't able to finish the sentence but she looked down at the table in order to try and gain the strength to finish her uncomfortable question.

Damon cleared his throat as he answered for her before she had to go on, "3 days." He stated. Bonnie nodded her head but she kept her eyes on the wooden table. "I'm working on a solution…"Damon lowered his voice as he looked down at Bonnie's hand that was rested on the table. He played with the thought of caressing it or holding it but moments after he moved his own hand toward hers, he stopped himself by continuing the conversation, "I talked to a witch." After hearing the word witch, Bonnie jerked her head up. Damon could easily tell his words had hurt her feelings so he went on to say, "I don't know how long it will take so I asked her to do something… with your…your…" Damon searched for the words but he couldn't find one that won't sound harsh so he was grateful when Bonnie finished his sentence for him, "My corpse."

Damon nodded his head; he felt uneasy to look into Bonnie's eyes so he tried to avoid them. "Have you seen it? Have you seen…me?" Bonnie looked at the table again so she didn't have to see Damon's face twitch. He looked up then blinked a couple of times like something had entered his eyes. Before he answered her, he swallowed then cleared his throat, "No. I haven't had the time to do that yet."

The truth was he wasn't able to see Bonnie this way. He wasn't ready for that—at least not yet. He was afraid that if he saw her dead body, this whole thing would become painfully real and that's the last thing he needs right now. Bonnie needs him to keep believing; to believe in her return to the land of the living.

"Thank you by the way. For helping me I mean." Damon's response was a quick nod. To avoid the 'how's the investigation going' question he talked about earlier. "As much as I enjoy our jabbering, I'm afraid I need to go. You know I have an unsolved case that needs to be solved." He winked at Bonnie and was about to stand up when to his surprise, he felt small fragile fingers clutch around his right forearm.

"Please don't go. Please, Damon." Damon was a little startled by Bonnie's pleading voice he had never witnessed before. He put his hand on hers and squeezed it the way he wanted to earlier but this time he didn't need to plan it, it just naturally happened. "I don't want to go back. I'm…I'm scared." Bonnie looked up at Damon with her eyes full of water. She didn't care she was displaying her weak side to a vampire, that she was doing something she had never done before. She looked into the cerulean blue eyes when she felt him squeeze and say something she never thought she would have to say, "I need you, Damon."

Instantly, Bonnie saw fear flash into his eyes like he was terrified of something. Maybe something that he just happened to have realized. He kneeled down in front of her with their hands still tied together. "Close your eyes." He whispered. Bonnie looked at him confused so he added, "Just trust me."

When she opened her eyes, she was sitting on her bed. Damon stood beside her. "This is my room." She said as she looked around. Damon nodded. "Yes it is."

"But…but how did you know this was my room? You have never been in here."

"And that's because you never politely invited me in like you were supposed to. This is my first opportunity to be here. " Damon said while faking a hurt facial expression that wasn't too successful.

Bonnie couldn't help but smile. She stood up and walked around the room, touching everything she has been missing for some time now. "This is very accurate…even though you never got to see it."

Damon folded his arms and did his signature smirk at the girl, "I never said I didn't see…"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "You're saying you were stalking me?"

Damon's grin went even wider, "Stalking is such a little rough; I prefer the word protection. How else do you think I could protect you?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she sat back on her bed. "Stalker" she murmured under her nose but due to his efficient super hearing, she was sure Damon had heard her. She thought right because she heard him step closer to declare what he believes he was doing, "Protector."

Bonnie twitched a little when he sat on the edge of the bed but close enough for their knees to touch. She looked at him, "No matter what you say to make yourself sleep at night, in this current generation, we call it stalking."

Damon leaned closer and no matter how hard she tried, Bonnie couldn't look away. "Protection…" Damon said in a raspy tone, no longer smirking. Bonnie wanted to kiss him so badly and it seemed like the feeling was mutual from his end as well but there was an invisible barrier between them, something holding them back. Damon's nose touched hers as they rubbed one another with their lips parting but never making contact. "We can't…" Bonnie whispered after a lot of inner turmoil while Damon nodded his head as he agreed in a disappointed tone, "I know."

Damon pulled back a little as he told her, "Go to sleep". Bonnie took his hand and Damon knew what she wanted. He laid down with her, wrapping his arms around her until she eventually fell asleep.

He felt that weird feeling in his throat again when Bonnie's sleeping body started to get fainter and fainter. He stayed in her bed even after she had completely disappeared and watched the now empty space that she was occupying only moments ago. He closed his eyes as he let a teardrop roll down the left side of his cheek.

_I'm scared of lonely  
And I'm scared of being the only shadow I see along the wall  
And I'm scared the only heartbeat I hear beating is my own  
And I'm scared of being alone  
I can't seem to breathe when I am lost in this dream, I need you to hold me  
I'm scared of lonely_

* * *

**ps.: If you have any song suggestions, please feel free to write a comment! Thanks**

**Thank you to correction (also the first chap's) randomlittleme **


End file.
